Silent Lotus
by Deathfairy78
Summary: Kanda finds a girl that drives him up the wall, but the other boys don't think so. Who will sweep her off her feet? And will they be able to accept her secret? I suck at summaries please R&R No real pairing yet Lemons later on? T for now though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not and shall never own Man though I wish I did :'(**

**Me: Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and I get to play YAY!**

**Kanda: Who are you and how do you know me?**

**Me: Kanda don't pull out your sword I only want to play!**

**Lavi: I'm in!**

**Millennium Earl's mansion:**

"Ren it's time to wake up now… you don't want to keep the Earl waiting do you?" I heard Road outside my door. " I got up and walked to my closet taking out a short white and black goth lolli dress and a pair of black leather shoes, opening the door to see Road and Tyki standing in the hall waiting. "Shall we go then." I asked as I was already a few feet ahead of them in the hall walking towards the dining room. As we entered my facial expression remained stoic and uninterested as I sat next to David (the hottest guy ever). "So Ren you finally woke up?" Jasdero said as he wrote five's on the table. The Earl cleared his throat to speak. "Now, now Jasdero please don't be so mean to my precious granddaughter, Ren I have a task for you." My ears perked up. "I want you to infiltrate the Black Cross. You were the only member of the Noah Clan that is able to accommodate innocence, also the only one born to look naturally like a human without having to use a disguise." I looked at him no emotion. "Grandfather has never sent me on a mission before, and I have never once used my innocence. Shall I find a general, and have him take me in? Or shall I go up to the headquarters?" I looked at him my head cocked to the side, as I held David's hand under the table.

"Now my pet, you have to figure that out on your own, this is a test to see if you are capable of completing more advanced missions." The Earl got up and started walking towards his phone room. "One, more thing before you go grandfather, can I bring David with me he is the most fun toy." "No my dear the exorcists have already seen David on both his forms they would spot him immediately, this should keep you busy for a while, so please be careful. No akuma knows what you look like, so it will be like your and actual exorcist. The Noah clan will try to hold attacks off of you but it will not be a hundred percent. Now go and have fun." With that he left. "Ren no fair you get to have all the fun!" Road yelled as we made our way back to the bedrooms. "Well Road you would be on this mission but you showed yourself to Allen Walker, if he saw you he would kill you. Now I have to go find a General of the Cross. "I got into my room and laid down in my bed and used my abilities to find the perfect target, General Tiedoll. Grabbing my suitcase and packed the essentials clothes, brush, and toiletries walking towards the door David stopped me. "Ren please be careful I don't want you to get to hurt and save some exorcist for my alright?" He was inches from me now I could almost feel his breath on my lips. "Now, now David please be patient, you will have your turn soon, just wait till I get back." Giving him a kiss I jumped out the door teleporting myself to around four miles from the good General.

**Kanda POV: (cuz at this point in the story Kanda is traveling with the general)**

A few miles ahead I sensed something that just appeared getting my sword out I stood ready to attack any akuma that came our way. As we approached we saw a girl being chased by several akuma. I was about to intervene but innocence activated and destroyed them, was she an exorcist? "Well seems we have found a new exorcist to join the ranks." The general walked up to her. "Now my girl do you want to become an exorcist? A life of saving others and freeing akuma from the Millennium Earl is not a life for the faint of hearted so please consider" "I'll do it." Was all she said before she started walking in the opposite direction." "Wait young girl please travel with us and become my apprentice that is the only way you can become an exorcist." She turned around and I got a good look at her she had long black hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and a black and white goth dress on.

We started off again and the general was boring her with details of becoming and exorcist. "By the way my girl what is your name?" General Tiedoll asked not looking at her, but I saw she had no expression on her face. "General Tiedoll, my name is Ren Shizuka, age 17. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." She said as she bowed, thinking more into her name in Japanese it translates to silent lotus. Whoever she is I don't trust her she spells as much trouble as Short Stack does.

**Ren POV:**

So far so good, they don't suspect a thing. Know I just need to make it to their HQ. "Master Tiedoll when exactly does my training start?" He turned to face me. "I will send you to HQ when we get to the next village. After I make the call Kanda will escort you there, I will send for another exorcist in his wake." The tall dark and yummy man standing next to me twitched guessing this is Kanda. "But sir I was instructed to protect you at all costs not babysit this girl." He was obviously mad. "Well, if babysitting me is such a problem then I'll drag you with me pretty boy." "What did you say?" He drew his sword as I took a stance ready counter. "Now, now you two please calm down, Kanda I would like it if you please escort Ms. Ren to the order. I will call another exorcist to help me on my task; Komui will determine what we do with her from there. Now let's get to the next town before nightfall." We started walking again Kanda occasionally glancing in my direction; this was going to be fun.

**Time skip to the town! Same POV**

When we got to the town we got two rooms in the inn lucky me got to share a room with Kanda. He seems to be hiding something from his past but I don't know what… maybe I should take a look. Once we got into the room Kanda and I both went to bed, using my _abilities _I could look into his past or future. Well we'll see if he opens up first.

**Kanda POV:**

Why am I stuck babysitting this girl she seems like nothing but trouble just like that kid Walker. She has no emotion is she even human? If she encounters that boy then he'll find out. Ha the one time I actually want to see short stack. "Kanda, Ren you two will be sharing a room, me and Noise will have the other okay good night now!" Wait did he say me and this girl are sharing a room? Where did he go? That bastard! I'll kill him. "Uhm, Kanda-Kun we should get going don't you think?" I looked down at her to see her golden eyes staring up at me with a strangely cute lolli face. Wait did I just call her cute? "Yeah let's go." I said trying not to look at her too much. When we got inside the room there was a bathroom and two beds. "Hey Kanda-kun mind if I take a shower?" She asked as she left her bag on her bed starting to take off her clothing. "No go ahead." I looked away from her trying to make sure she didn't see me almost blushing. When she went into the bathroom I laid down on my bed, this was going to be a long trip.

**Ren POV:**

Ha! He totally blushed! I guess he is a human after all, but something is off about him. After my shower I went out to go get my clothes since I didn't hear Kanda moving around in the room, to my relief he looked like he was asleep. After grabbing my clothes I went back into the bathroom. 'If Kanda blushed earlier maybe I could get him to have a nose bleed.' I thought as I finished putting on my pajamas. (Which were quite revealing) I quietly walked into the main room to find Kanda still in the same spot as before. I went next to his bed quietly, that's when I got a good look at him he had pale soft looking skin, long black silk hair, and a nice frame. He was attractive, I won't mess with him tonight he seems too dangerous like he might ripe my head off. I crawled into my bed not bothering to put the covers on and slipped into sleep.

**Time Jump Kanda woke up first so it's his POV:**

When I woke up it was around eight o'clock I got up to use the shower, when I looked over at the incompetent girl in the other bed I had to look away immediately. She wore a short black and white silk nightgown, but what she didn't do was cover herself up now I might have to deal with getting sick. I went to the washroom and locked the door taking a shower and brushing my hair to put it in it's usual ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom in a towel because I thought Ren was still asleep. She wasn't she was in a very short red and black goth dress with knee high boots, packing the rest of her things up. "Hey Kanda do you want too… AHHHHHH! Kanda please cover yourself." She looked away from me red tinged across her cheeks as she walked towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside so when you're ready can we please head to the order?" Before I could say anything she was out the door. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the washroom to change in case she came back in. "Stupid woman."

I gathered my things and walked out the door to find her standing there against the wall half asleep. "Hey girl wake up were leaving now." She woke up from her daze as she followed behind me. "Hey Yu! It's Yu!" I turned around to where the voice came from to see Lavi and Allen walking up to us. Lavi had his eyes on Ren like he was going to attack her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? What are you and short stack doing here anyway?" Ren was standing next to me a stoic expression looking at a cat with a purple bell tied around the neck walk off. (Hrm is the Earl checking up on Ren, do you think?) "Kanda I will be back, please wait here." With that she walked off in an unknown direction. "Yu who is she? She is totally my type!" Lavi was in my face a heart in his eye as he watched her walk off. "Lavi please calm down you scared her away, but she is quite cute." Allen was also staring off in her direction, as he held Lavi back. Probably afraid for her safety.

**Lavi POV:**

"Kanda where did you find her? She's a knockout! Dude whats her name and why is she with a stickler like you? She deserves a real man, like me. I'd make her real happy if you get what I mean." I said watching as she walked off. She had curves and a pretty nice looking chest, plush she was a lolli that brought in some points she is my dream girl! "Lavi, not every girl would want a guy that's hyperactive and loud." Kanda said giving me a death glare. I didn't notice Lenalee walk up next to Allen and I don't think he noticed either; he was too busy watching that babe walk away. I don't blame him she is perfect. "Hey guys what are you staring at?" Lenalee asked looking at the direction we were but she was gone. "Oh! Lenalee when did you get here?" Allen asked just noticing her standing next to him. After that they started talking about something or other, when out the corner of my eye I saw Kanda glancing in the direction the girl left in. Does Yu have a thing for her?

**Ren POV:**

I followed Lulu into a secluded ally as a wall appeared behind me. "Lulu Bell I'm so happy to see you!" I said as I hugged her. Lulu was the only one that helped me around the manor, I grew attached to her, she was like a sister to me. "It's good to see you too Ren, I take it the mission is going well? You certainly seem to have the exorcists wrapped around your finger." She said as she brought out a pendant. "The Earl said to give you this if you want it. It has a listening device in it so we can track your status and keep an eye on you." I looked at the pendant it was bright pink with a frilly pink heart around a pink gem. "Uhm Lulu that is too, frilly and girly I don't think I need it. Grandfather has nothing to worry about just give me a while and I will find the heart and eliminate the exorcists."

'Why does grandfather hate the exorcist so much they seem nice. I will see if I want to change sides later on. Sorry grandfather but if I do then it's your own fault for forgetting about me for centuries!' I turned to head back to the boys as Lulu turned into a cat and ran off. I walked back to Kanda to see a girl with black hair and violet eyes talking with the white haired boy. "Kanda-kun where is the general?" I asked in the softest sweetest voice that made the red head blush. I turned slightly to him and winked, making him faint. "Oh my!" I ran to his side sitting next to him and rested his head on my lap. "Someone please go get a wet towel I'm afraid he might have fallen ill." The black haired girl was obviously getting pissed off so she went to get the towel steam practically coming from her ears as she went. The white haired boy came and sat next to me and I could see a pentacle shaped scar on the left side of his face. 'Allen Walker the boy with the all seeing eye, and Roads crush? Oh this is going to be so fun.' I thought as I stared at him my face still showing no emotion.

**Allen POV: **

I looked at this girl as she cradled Lavi's head in her lap, she was gorgeous long black hair, golden eyes, and very skinny for her age. She wore a gothic style dress and had a red and black hat crooked on her head. What caught my eye though was that she was traveling with Kanda. Not only that but Kanda wasn't with General Tiedoll. "Well it's nice to meet you my name is Allen Walker." I said and reached my hand out to shake hers. "Hello Allen, my name is Ren Shizuka. May I ask who this young man is?" She asked pointing at Lavi still passed out in her lap a blush and goofy smile on his face as he slept. Kanda came and kneeled next to her. "His name is Lavi, the idiot next to you is short stack, and the girl who walked away is Lenalee." I got up and was about to tackle Kanda, Ren grabbed my arm holding me back as a vein on on forehead started to grow. "MY NAME IS ALLEN, ALLEN! Get it right Kanda!" After hearing all this noise Lavi started to stir he opened his eyes only to get a nosebleed and pass out again. "Hey, Lavi are you okay?" I asked as I tried to shake him awake. I was giving Lavi a disgusted look while Kanda just stared at his unmoving body.

Lenalee started to walk back only to see blood coming from Lavi's nose and Allen and Kanda just staring at him. "What happened to Lavi?" She asked as she walked over to him wiping the blood from his nose. "He passed out when he woke up." I said as I fanned his face with my hand. "Ms. Lee please take him I need to go wash up. I don't like blood on my hands." Ren said as she put his head in her lap, walking away to the nearest shop to wash up.

**Lenalee POV:**

I watched as she walked away, Allen following her every move, while Kanda watched her from the corner of his eye. Who does she think she is? She's clouding their judgment with her perfect complexion and body. Lavi passed out from looking at her, and Allen can't take his eyes off her! Even Kanda is too busy watching her to notice me! I liked being the center of attention for the guys, and were did she come from? Was just walking and just happened to bump into Kanda? "Hey Kanda where did you find that girl, also why is she traveling with you?" I asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"She was being chased by akuma when we found her, before we could help her though she destroyed then in a giant explosion. General Tiedoll ordered me to take her back to headquarters so she could become an exorcist." He said looking away from me as she walked back to us smiling with a bag full of who knows what. "Hey guys, I was walking back from the washroom in the inn a little ways from here and I saw a sweets vendor so I bought some." She said sitting next to Kanda and going through the bag. "I got butterfly shaped sweets with crème filling for Lenalee, sweet lotus buns for me and Kanda, mini cakes for Allen, and panda shaped pastries with choco in them for Lavi when he wakes up of course." She handed everyone the treats she bought for them Allen was crying and thanking her while Kanda took one of his sweet lotus buns and bit into it. Noticeably fighting the erg to hit Allen.

I stared at the pastries she handed me with shock, they each had eccentric designs on them, they looked expensive but she just smiled and stared at me like she wanted me to eat one surprisingly they tasted pretty good. "I don't mean to be a bother but we should probably find a place to let Lavi rest instead of being in the middle of a road. Right?" Allen and I looked around while Kanda got up and walked towards an inn. She was right it was around noon and we were just in the middle of the road. Who is she I don't like her, it could just be woman's intuition but something is off about her and I will find out what.

**Lenalee is jealous! I'm not sure who to pair Ren with since all the guys seem to like her though I originally made this story to pair her with Kanda, but I'm having second thoughts. Please pm or review with your thoughts cuz I have no clue. I had to make Lavi the perverted nose bleed guy cuz he seemed like he would have a nose bleed if he woke up under some girls chest right? Anyway R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The last chapter nothing happened and I'm sorry bout that, it was just an introduction to the characters and their reactions to my OC and sorry if the characters act OOC throughout this story it's hard to pinpoint exactly what they will be like in this situation. Anyway on with the story!**

**Ren POV:**

We set Lavi down on a bed in the inn as we all sat around a table, to get to the order I need answers right? Well it's now or never right? "So…this Black Order, what exactly is the mission of the exorcist and why do akuma exist?" I asked trying to break the silence. "The order is a protection force against the Earl and his affiliates the Noah clan. The Black Order strives to protect the world and stop him from spreading chaos and destruction through his akuma. Akuma are souls called back from heaven by their loved ones , that become toys for the Earl. We fight so that the souls of the people called back can rest in peace and to destroy the Earl and the Noah clan to bring peace to the earth." Allen said looking at the table with pure disgust talking about grandfather. Actually grandfather never told me about how he made the akuma? Does he really torment souls just to make toys out of them? That sick, and Road and the others go along with it? Even David… I guess the Clan of Noah was keeping things from me.

How is calling souls back even possible? They have no body to hold them here to this plain anymore…the dark matter grandfather had me find centuries ago does have special properties. No it couldn't be right? It's a nonliving thing it can't sustain life. "Does anyone know how the Earl gets the vessels that he uses to call the souls back with?" I asked as I looked out the window wondering what David was doing at that moment. "No we have no idea where he gets the akuma husks, but we will find and destroy them before he has a chance to make anymore." Allen said his hand tight into a fist. Before I could ask anymore question could be asked Lavi woke up. "Hey guys, what are we doing here?" He asked as Lenalee was about to kick him upside the head. "We don't have time to explain idiot rabbit; we need to get her to headquarters." Kanda said as he started off towards the door. "It was nice to meet you all." I said before I chased Kanda out the door. "Wait up Kanda!" He didn't stop… as I was running towards him I tripped and help in the hall of the inn.

I felt someone behind me and next thing I knew Allen was carrying me bridal style. "Oh, I must be heavy you can put me down, I should be fine." I said as I looked at my hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world hiding a blush from Allen. "It's fine you're not heavy at all." He said he walked with me outside of the inn me in his arms. Kanda saw this out of the corner of his eye and walked over to us. Picking me up with one arm and resting me on his shoulder, handing Allen my bag. "A beansprout like you shouldn't try to be a hero you'll end up dropping her." He said as he started off again towards the peer. "MY NAME IA ALLEN! GET IT RIGHT KANDA!" Allen said running after Kanda and knocking him in the side losing balance knocking me off his shoulder. I waited to hit the floor but it never came, I slowly opened my eyes to see Lavi looking at me. "Maybe we should just let you walk we don't want one of those two hurting." He said letting me on the ground. "Thank you Lavi." I said bowing; I looked up to see a blush staining his cheeks. "Let's get on the boat now okay?" I asked as I step in between Kanda and Allen before they killed each other.

Within a few hours we saw a huge island with a tower at the top. I paled. "Do we have to climb that?" I asked as we approached the peer of the island. Allen came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "No, but the first time I came here I did." He said as he paled remembering the long climb up and then the fight with Kanda afterward. We docked and I followed the four to a cave with and elevator. As we got in I hid behind Allen and Kanda because Lenalee was giving off a 'come near me i will kill you' vibe towards me, and everyone could feel it (Lenalee on the left everyone else as far away as possible from her on the right. When the elevator opened we entered a spiraling tower with many doors. "LENALEE~!" We heard a man from below; suddenly he shot up on a robot. There was a sound of bone shattering and the robot and man went flying down to the bottom of the tower.

"Let's go get Komui so we can get you to Hevlaska." Allen said as we followed him down the tower to the wreckage. "Komui we have a new recruit." Lavi said as he pushed me in front of the group. The man on the floor got up and looked me over. "Let's go to Hevlaska, and see if she approves." He said as the others just nodded. Who's Hevlaska? I thought as I followed them into a very large and dark room. In the center of the room was a giant blue transparent snake, lion, bird woman with many pieces of innocence embedded in her body. Next thing I know I'm being picked up and examined, completely paralyzed by fear I just stared at her wide eyed. "This one will become a tide turner for either side, depending on the path she chooses it could lead to the rise or fall of either side." Hevlaska said as she put me down next to Kanda. "She feels safest with the second I suggest they be partnered at most times." The snake woman looked at Komui. "She is a strong innocence accommodator; she has the golden wings Komui." Komui looked at me not phased at at all as he brought me to a room that contained an operating table and several sharp and pointy objects.

**Lavi POV: **

"AHHHHH!" Leave me alone! Don't come near me with that drill! GET AWAY!" Wow Komui isn't letting up poor girl. "I feel bad for her, I mean it's only her first day and Komui won't let up." Allen said as he looked at the door to the 'operating' room. "So Allen what do you thing of the new girl?" He looked at me debating on whether or not to tell me. "She seems nice, but also mysterious almost like she has a dark past. She is cute, nice, and considerate for others. It might also be possible that we have somethings in common too." He certainly is optimistic… but I did see her first, and no way is Kanda interested in her right? The door the room opens and she comes stumbling out. "Hey are you okay?" I ask as I help her regain her sense of balance. She looked at me with glazed over eyes. "I'm fine." She said as she stood up looking away. A slight blush on her face, I just stared at her which made her uncomfortable. Kanda walked next to her putting a hand on her shoulder, looking me with death in his eyes. "We should go." He said as he started walking ahead of us, with Ren closely following behind, while the rest of use lacked after them. This was getting interesting; Allen has never shown any interest in women except for Lenalee, now he likes the new girl. "I'm not giving up so easily Allen, just wait she will be mine." Said next to him as we walked, he looked at me and glared. "You're on Lavi." This is going to be fun.

**Ren POV:**

Kanda and I walked side by side in the hall while the others followed a few feet away, I could feel Lenalee's glares in the back of my head. "Hey Kanda" I whispered so only he could hear "does that girl always glare at people?" I asked slightly motioning back towards Lena. He only shrugged. "She must not like you." Was all he said as we kept walking. A few minutes later we stopped at a plain wooden. "This is your room, mine is next to yours so if you need help knock." Kanda said as we walked into the room. It was a medium sized room with purple walls and a grey tiled floor. The bed was a twin sized bed with all black sheets for the pillow, blankets and bed covering. There was a regular sized dresser at the other side of the room and a desk next to it I noticed at the foot of the bed there was another door which probably led to the bathroom. "It's nice." Was all I said as I set my bag on the bed. Allen came up next to me followed by Lavi. "Lavi's room is across the way in this hall and my room is next to his so if you need anything or get lost come to one of us okay?" Allen said smiling; I just nodded my head and started to inspect the room more. "We'll come back in a little while so you can unpack then we'll show you to the dining hall and the science departments offices." Lavi said as the other guys left (Lenalee) vanished somewhere on the way over to my room) before leaving Lavi gave me a hug and before I could react he left.

After a few hours I was finished packing, I sat on the bed as I tried to wrap my mind around everything that's going on. 'They seem so nice; I don't want to betray them…but what about Grandfather? And David, I want to see him again but if this goes the wrong way then we will be enemies.' A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, I looked up at the door to see Lavi standing there smiling like an idiot, followed by Allen with Kanda standing in the hall outside. "What's up guys?" I asked getting up from my bed to let them all come in; before I could grab the door for them Lavi grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "Come on we need to show you to the dining hall!" He said before he started running leaving Allen and Kanda in the dust with me being dragged along. "Hey wait up!" Allen said before chasing us a few feet behind Kanda who started after us. After a while we made it to the doors of what I was guessing was the dining hall.

**Allen POV:**

I caught up to Lavi and Ren after a while Kanda was already there standing against the wall his arms crossed one foot against the wall. 'Cool guy, yeah right what is he doing hanging around Ren anyway. He doesn't seem to like her much so what's up?' I thought as Lavi got behind Ren covering her eyes with his hands. "Okay, Allen open the doors so we can enter." Lavi said motioning towards the doors. "What's going on~?" Ren asked her arms extended out so she wouldn't bump into anything. I opened the doors and watched as Lavi led her into the big room. Uncovering her eyes the lights switched on and everyone jumped out "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. There was a big banner saying 'Welcome Ren Shizuka!', we all looked at her to see her eyes wide with one eye brow raised. "Is this for me?" She asked looking around. Miranda came up to her grabbing her hands. "Welcome Ren" she said smiling warmly. Lenalee walked up to Ren a little happier to see her this time and handed her a coffee mug with her initials on it. "Welcome to the order Ren." Ren looked confused like she'd never gotten a gift before. She took the cup gingerly into her hands. "But I didn't get you anything Lena… and I didn't want you to go through the trouble" "It's fine everyone gets one, it was no trouble at all." Lenalee smiled and then walked off.

**Lenalee POV:**

The guys came in with her they follow her around like she's a queen or something, and what is up with her modesty it makes her sound so airheaded! But it is nice to have another girl around, let's just hope Komui doesn't put her in my group I don't think I could handle it. I also hope she likes the surprise in her cup. "Lenalee, what did you do to her cup? " Kanda popped out of no were, looking me dead in the eyes. "What are you talking about Kanda there is nothing wrong with it or I don't think. Why would you ask me that?" I said putting on my best shocked face. He just turned around and left. How did he figure it out? Without hesitation I asked Komui if I could leave because I didn't feel well and went to my room not wanting to get questioned when the cup makes a tiny non-fatal explosion

**Kanda POV:**

I watched as Lenalee left the room triumphantly, I didn't believe her about there being nothing wrong with the cup. After she left I scanned the room finding Ren in a corner staring down at the ground the cup dangling from her hand. I made my way over to her through a crowd of people watching Allen eat all of the food like it was his party 'idiot' crossing my mind as I passed him. Ren didn't notice me as I stood next her, grabbing the mug from her hand she finally looked up to see who it was. "Oh Kanda-kun I didn't see you there? Is there something you need?" She asked as she looked at me with sad eyes. "No but you might want to cover your ears." I said as I threw her mug into the air as it exploded above Allen's head as he finished eating most of the food. Ren looked at me confusion written on her face. "I'll explain later, for now we should leave." Was all I said before I picked her up and rested her comfortably on my shoulder as we left the dining room.

I walked back to our rooms Ren now in my arms because she fell asleep before we entered the main hall. How could someone like her get Allen and Lavi so worked up? Are they trying to impress her? '_She feels safest with the second I suggest they be partnered at most times_." Hevlaskas word kept repeating in my mind, as I looked down at the girl in my arms. 'She feels safest with me huh?' Was all I thought as I brought her into her room and rested her on the bed. Sitting next to her as I watched her sleeping soundly. 'Could I have feelings for her? No, it's too early to tell maybe someday I'll figure my emotions out.' I looked back at her before exiting her room and heading into mine for the night.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter. Also if you aren't very far in the show\manga then this will have some spoilers so sorry. Another thing if any of you like Lenalee just know I don't so I made her the bad guy of this chapter, and very jealous...T.T If you have any ideas please review or PM me. Also thanks to the people who favorited and altered this story it means a lot. XDDDDD Kay bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG (like 8 days) WE GET TO SEE RENXSOMEONE IN THIS CHAPTER HOPEFULLY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ren POV:**

I woke up in the morning with the sun coming down on my face looking around my room. 'When did I get in my room?' I thought as I got up to shower and change. Once I got out of the shower I put on a black dress with bows along the end that ends mid-thigh, with fish nets that go into knee high black boots. Walking out the door I accidently bumped into Allen. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." I said as I bowed and tried to walk away. "Oh Ren, Komui wanted to see you in his office ASAP." He said as I sweat dropped. "Uhm, where is his office again?" I looked at him with a blank expression on my face. "Hehehe follow me then okay?" He said as he started walking in the opposite direction. I followed close behind him as I let the awkward silence wash over us. "So Ren, what kinds of things do you like to do?" Allen asked me as we walked down the long corridors. "I don't know none of my relatives were every really around so all I did was lock myself in my room." 'He probably thinks I'm weird everyone always does.' "I'm sorry I didn't know…well you were in your house all day right? Did you bake or sew?" 'Why is he so persistent?' "I did all the house work since my family is kind of a bunch of slobs. I was like their housewife till they got maids and I had nothing to do. I'm sorry I shouldn't dump this on you all of a sudden." I said after realizing he wasn't saying anything. "We'll just have to work on that now wont we?" He gave me a gentle smile as we reached the door to the chief's office. "Yeah"

Upon opening the door we saw Kanda, and Lavi sitting on the couch while Lenalee stood by Komui. "Good morning everyone." Allen said as he entered the room, with me following behind bowing. I noticed Lavi motioning me to sit down next to him as I got closer to the front desk. "Alright since everyone is here let's begin. I have several missions to assign to different teams made of the people here. Allen, and Lenalee I want you to continue to search for General Cross after his strange disappearance from headquarters.

Kanda, Lavi, and Ren please go to the south, there was a report that innocence might be involved with strange phenomenon, several people are claiming that people are coming back from the dead. I want you to find and bring back the innocence if it is directly involved. If not then report back to base for your next assignment. Are there any questions?" "Well yes and no." I stated simply as Komui stared at me like I was a ghost or something. 'Am I that creepy?' "For one I have no idea how to use this so called golden wings, and what are they?" "Well that's a difficult matter Ren. No one knows what exactly the golden wigs are or what they do, all we know is that they are a very rare parasite anti-akuna weapon. It was said that this weapon has special properties when fighting akuma and the effects it has on its user." "That's still doesn't tell me how to use my innocence and will it to fight." Now I was irritated. He was just beating around the bush! "Yes uhm Allen please demonstrate how to activate a parasite anti-akuma weapon." "Innocence activates." There was a flask of green light and Allens are was turned into a large metallic hand. "Now" Komui started "your turn." They all started at god I hope this works.

**Lavi POV:**

We all stared at her well almost all Lenalee was smirking and I'm thinking she wanted Ren to fail. "Innocence activate." There was a flash of gold light a pair of large gold wings sprouted from her back lifting her up into the air as they moved gently to keep her afloat. "Wow. But where is the innocence gem that parasite anti-akuma weapons leave on their accommodators?" Allen asked then it hit me she was supposed to have one were the weapon was. Which meant on her back… I turned my head to hide a blush as I thought about seeing it on her porcelain skinned back as her dress….whoa where did that come from? We are colleges that's all I don't even know much about her.

**Kanda POV:**

Ren came back down on the floor and stood in the middle of the room looking a bit confused. "How do I get grid of these things?" She asked looking at Allen or help. "Just think that they disappear and they do." "Now that that is over please get going, you have one hour to pack then the boat off the island leaves We started back to the rooms to get our things. After we all met at the boat. "Kabda-kun where are we going anyway?" I turned to see Ren staring up at me. "We are going to a village in Germany called Drachen Nebel meaning dragon mist. Reports say that people are starting to rise from the dead. Our finders have suspected innocence so they went to investigate. We lost contact with them several days ago after they said they saw an akuma in the area." "So this is a scouting mission eh?" Lavi said from his seat across from mine. "No this is a find and retrieve mission, we cannot allowe the Earl to succeed. I will destroy all of his precious akuma." I looked over to see Ren trebling with anger, what happened to her in the past? What drives her? Is she driven on pure blood lust? Or does she have a motive. How can we trust her if we don't know about her, she seems so closed off, heh who am I to judge we are the same in the way we don't trust others.

We arrived at the train station and broke off into our groups. "Ren, Lavi we're leaving now." Was all I said as we walked away from the idiot and his girlfriend. "Kanda-kun when we get to the town how will we know who are akuma and who are not. What happens if I kill everyone by accident with these wings." She was looking down at the ground, why is she so concerned? That is the life of an exorcist, we hunt and kill that is all we are meant to do. "We have no time to be worried about that now all we can do is be careful. Why do you want to destroy all of the akuma, what drives you"

**Ren POV:**

If only you could know, I was locked up and lied to. They said the akuma were created that way naturally, and followed grandfather of their own free will. But they have no choice I will free them. I love my family…but they, they are wrong. They said the world was changing in our image; I was never able to see the world for what it was. Now I can, but they seem like the bad guys here. Lulu what should I do? "What the Earl is doing is wrong, he's lied and cheated and I won't allow that in the world I live in. Even if I must destroy him then I will. There is no other drive only the goal, were wasting time talking lets go." 'That's not what I wanted to say…I wish I could tell someone about me. I don't like deceiving these people. They're so nice to me, but my family.' "Ren we have company!" I turned around to see dozens of akuma lining the skys. "When did they get here we aren't even four miles out of town yet. How annoying. Innocence activate." My wings sprouted from my back as I was propelled into the air above the boys and right in the line of fire for the akuma." Kanda-kun grab my hand and I'll send you right to the heart of the akuma 'kay?" I ask as I came right above him. "Not necessary just run." "No I won't." I said as I flew back into the air. "Feathered hurricane." I commanded as a barrage of feathers flew into the akuma destroying a good number of them but that didn't last long as more kept coming. That's when I heard her song. "_The lord Millennium, is in search of you. Looking for the heart, now. Have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him? I'll see if it's true_." Road, she can't see me she'll blow my cover. No that, that can't happen right now. "Ren snap out of it and fight already!" Kanda yelled as he destroyed a few more. "They keep coming!" Lavi shouted a few feet away destroying more. "Wind pulse." Next thing anyone knew any akuma in a 100 foot radius were destroyed. "Road get out here!" I yelled coming down the ground fire in my eyes. "I see Renge-chan feels like playing?" Road came out Tyki by her side. "Let's get this over with, Kanda, Lavi get going I'll meet you in Drachen Nebel." "That's not going to happen, this is the clan of Noah if you die then we would have lost another exorcist, and I wouldn't be able to handle it if we lost you." "Kanda-kun…I'm sorry but please. Feathered flight." In a matter of moments they vanished to the village of Drachen Nabel. "You wanted to protect them, interesting. But anyway come here! I've missed you Ren-Chan." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug." I sent them away so you wouldn't reveal me to them Road, you have a big mouth and all. "She rolled her eyes. "Well how's Allen? Is he everything I described."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "He's just fine, now can we fight? I need to look like I got beat up don't I?" I ask as I summoned the wings again taking flight. "Alright but I'm not holding back Ren." She said as she set her illusion box. "I don't expect you too. Now crystal feather." The feathers off my wings turned to pure crystal and flew towards Road. "You got good in one day" she said while dodging most of them. "You got good in one day Ren. Now it's my turn candles go!" Dozens of candles came flying towards me as several grazed my sides and face. "Wind pulse." All of her candles were shattered as she sat there on Lero totally calm. "Ha, well me and Tyki have to go ciao!" And with that they left. 'Was she always that weird?' After that I flew to Drachen Nebel, landing in the town square Lavi and Kanda ran out to me. "Hey what was the whole teleporting us away about!" Lavi was in my face looking really pissed off. "Are you okay you look pretty hurt?" Kanda asked as he helped me stand. 'Using so much energy to send them away and fight the akuma can really take a lot out of a girl. "I'm sorry I just didn't want you guys getting hurt, or killed. I fought with Road for a while but her and that man Tyki had to depart. But I'm sure they'll be back."

**Kanda POV:**

After Ren got to the village I brought her to her room, Lavi was out getting clues and I was helping her clean her wounds which were mostly healed by now. 'Is she not fully human, no normal human heals this fast? It's almost as if she heals as quickly as I do.' "How did you know Road was in the area?" When I asked that she tense, and got up. "I have encountered Road several times before she was of the Noah clan, when she changed she started singing that song. I knew she was near because she gives of an aura of evil and twisted thoughts." 'She knew Road before?' "How did you two meet?" I asked as I watched Ren pace the room. "The manor I lived in was secluded and hard to find, my grandfather thought it was the perfect place for me to live because of all the dangers in the world. I was never allowed to leave the grounds so I didn't know how to communicate with other people. One day when I was in the gardens a little girl wandered in saying she was lost, that was Road. We started talking and she came by to see me every day, until one day she fell ill in the garden, her skin turned gray and she said she was the ninth or the holder of dreams for the Noah. That's around the time that she started singing that song and then she vanished." She knew her even when she was of the Noah, and she didn't get killed? But how did a regular girl turn into a Noah? "Kanda I'm going to get clues with Lavi now please don't wait up and don't think too much into it. The girl I met left years ago, she isn't the same Road as before." 'If Road came to the mansion Ren was living at and then got turned into a Noah maybe it causes people to be transformed into one. Then why didn't she become one herself, and how do normal people become Noah?'I waled back to my room to grab Mugen. "Kanda! I'm back and we found some clues!" Lavi burst through the door as he jumped on his bed in our room. "And what would that be?" I asked grabbing my coat and sword keeping my stoic and cold mask up. "We found out that the grave yard over the hill outside the town is the place where that zombies are coming from, but the strange thing is after the night is over they go back to their graves till the next night. Some people even said that when the light came up and they hadn't retreated their faces looked like they were dolls. Creepy right?"

'Something doesn't seem right. "Where did Ren go?" I asked realizing I never heard her room door open, and that the sun had gone down. "She went to the grave yard ahead of us, I came to get you. But now that you mention it we should get going. Just in case the zombies turn out to be actual zombies and not akuma." We ran out of the inn to the grave yard, once we got to the hill we saw an explosion coming from the direction Ren went into. "AHHHHHHHHH!" There was a blood curdling scream as we entered the grave yard. "Ren!" Lavi and I both yelled as we neared her to she she was pinned under one of the zombies as more surrounded her. "This is not good." Not only were the zombies real we saw that the one controlling them was an akuma. "Lavi you get the zombies I'll get the akuma. Innocence activate. First illusion." Several of the zombies were destroyed while the akuma dodged the attack. It almost looked like a ghost with rotting flesh falling off of it as it floated in midair, its arms dangling at its sides. _"Exorcists…interesting, why don't we play hmm?"_ It advanced towards me while resurrecting the dead and sending them to Lavi and Ren, sending small piles of its rotting flesh towards me. Jumping out of the way I heard a melting sound behind me.

Ren POV:

Lavi and I had just finished off the zombies that surrounded me when I got to the cemetery, but more kept coming. 'Damn it if I don't do something soon we're all gonna be eaten alive.' "Crystal feathers. Lavi I can't keep this up I'm not used to using so much energy." I destroyed a few more zombies in the air, Lavi was on the ground using his hammer. Meanwhile Kanda looks like he needs help, but it I try he'll probably scold me later. If only I had more energy I could use a powerful wind pulse to destroy these things then we could help him. That's no ordinary akuma either; it has to be a level 3 to be able to control other beings, non-living ones at that so easily, it has to be extremely powerful. "Is there an end to these things?" Lavi asked as he came up into the air with me. "I don't know, but look Kanda-kun isn't doing so good, that akuma is probably a level 3 I don't think Kanda can defeat it by himself…" "Don't worry Yu can take care of himself, we just need to keep these zombies off him he'll finish the rest." "Right, lets finish these guys off then. Lashing winds." A repetitive stream of wind came lashing out at the zombies decapitating then as it nicked the side of the akuma. _"Seems like the little birdy wants to play with me now." _The akuma threw Kanda aside as it came towards me. _"I wonder what would happen if I hung you by your wings? Hm little bird? There is no way three tiny exorcists can defeat a level3akuma! Hahahahahahahah! You will die like the rest of the people on this village and then you will become my puppets!"_

Where is the weak point? No way are regular attack going to cut it I need to focus my energy in three spots. "Crystal arrows." Three larger crystalized feathers shot towards the akuma, the first one stabbed its stomach, the second his chest, and the last in his head. "Detonate." All three exploded at the same time sending it into a large plume of purple smoke. Before landing on the ground I blacked out.

**Cliff hanger I'm so sorry for not updating but I have kinda been staying up all night watchin anime so…I don't wake up till like 8 pm. No joke but yeah I hope you liked it if it sucks then gomenasai. The next chapter should be up in the next few days or tomorrow? Idk yet XP kay night night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm really sorry for not updating I really need to more often I know but I have been having writers block. Like on and off writers block so yeah… enjoy this chapter and I will try to update more frequently. Again sorry**

Chapter 4

When I woke up the sun was just coming over the hill tops, I looked around the room and saw Lavi sitting in a chair to the far corner. Getting up I walked over and poked him in the cheek. "Lavi, Lavi wake up now okay?" I asked as I repetitively poked him in the face. "Uhh…Ren you're awake!" He said as he jumped up and gave me a hug. "AHHHH please let go of me Lavi I don't like physical contact much!" "Hahahahahahahahah! Sorry bout that but you wouldn't wake up all night, after you blacked out Yu woke up and brought you back here. I thought I needed to call bookman to come and fix you up but you seem fine now." "I'm sorry for worrying you, now do you have any leads on any innocence or was it just that damned level 3 akuma?" I must have looked really pissed off because Lavi shrunk in the corner as far away as possible. "No it seems that those were the last of the reports in this area, but we don't have to leave so soon. Why don't we go into town and look around. Besides you shouldn't make such a long journey in your condition." The door opened and Kanda came into the room. "We don't have time for that we need to get back to headquarters as soon as possible. Pack your things because we leave in an hour." With that he dragged Lavi out of the room and slammed the door. 'Well someone is not a morning person.'

**Kanda POV:**

I dragged Lavi back to the room and threw him in closing the door behind me. "Grab you're things we're leaving soon." "Come on Yu, lighten up can't we have a little fun before heading back? Also think of Ren's condition we don't know if she's ready to make it back to headquarters yet. Let's just take a day and rest before heading back." He sat on his bed and stared at the wall separating the two rooms. "Do what you want but I'm heading back, I'll see you at headquarters." I said as I left the room with my stuff. When I walked out of the room something bumped into me and landed on the floor. "Ow ow ow ow ow… watch were you walk." I looked down to see Ren on the floor rubbing her head.. I helped her get up and she stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. "Are you oaky?" I asked looking down at her as she dusted herself off. "Oh I'm so sorry Kanda-kun, I don't realize it was you. I'm fine now thanks." I looked behind her to see her suit case ready in the hall. "So are we leaving soon?" She asked as she looked around, probably for Lavi. "No you and Lavi are staying here I'm going back to headquarters." She looked confused as she stared at me. "Alright then I guess then me and Lavi will share a room since its only the two of us then." She said as she walked into Lavi's room.

I walked out of the inn to the main road, I followed it to the docks and got a ticket for the next boat back to headquarters. "Kanda!" I turned around and saw Leenalee and Allen running up to greet me. "Hey Kanda what are you doing here?" Leenalee asked as Allen regained his breathe. "I'm heading back to headquarters." I said as the boat docked getting ready to board. "Wait where are Lavi and Ren? Why aren't they with you?" Allen asked looking around (stupid short stack). " Ren passed out so Lavi is staying with her, they should be heading back by tomorrow once she gets better. I'll be going now." I boarded the boat as it was setting sail I saw Allen running towards the inn and Leenalee following him. 'Why is everyone in the order and idiot?'

**Ren POV:**

"Hey Lavi you and I are sharing a room okay?" I asked as I walked in watching as he tried to pack his things. "I thought we were going back to HQ with Kanda." He said as he finished gathering his things. "Uh well Kanda-kun said that he wanted to go alone or something so we're stuck here for the time being. Besides if another akuma shows its self then we'll be ready right?" I asked setting my things down on the bed next to his. Then the door burst open and Allen came running in. "Hey! I heard what happened are you okay?" He asked through scattered breathes. "I'm alright now just used to much energy fighting that akuma, oh and maybe fighting her too." I said trailing off into my thoughts. "Who did you fight before the battle with the akuma?" Allen had a dark expression on his face as he stared at me waiting for my answer. " Road … she was trying to attack Lavi and Kanda so I fought her instead. She got away though." 'Why am I telling him? Road is in love with this guy… this will be fun.' I didn't notice Allen's dark expression until he grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes with a murderous aura around him. "If you see her again tell me and I will kill her." "Alright…" I said confused but intrigued by his sudden change in character. Then Leenalee came into the room. Our eyes locked as sparks flew; I was still really pissed about the whole trying to kill me with a mug explosion thing, why did she hate me so much anyway? I don't remember saying anything to her to make her upset. Stubborn bitch. "Hi Leenalee nice to see you again." Sarcasm clearly laced in my voice along with the undying urge to kill her on the spot.

"Hey you girls okay?" Lavi asked getting up and stepping in between us. "Yes Lavi we're fine, and Allen shouldn't you two be searching for Cross?" I asked looking at him taking my eyes of the disgusting wretch glaring at me. "We were but we were called back to headquarters a few days ago apparently there is an akuma outbreak heading towards Florence, Italy, we need to go back to get our weapons fixed beforehand. Then we ran into Kanda and he told us you blacked out after your battle last night. I was worried so I came to check up on you." "Thank you Allen why don't we all go back to headquarters together. If it's true what you say and there is an akuma outbreak then the Earl must be close by as well. We can't waist anytime." I said as I grabbed my bag ready to head out the door. "You have a point but all the boats for the day have left, we can't go to the island tonight." Lavi said laying back down on his bed. "Ah but you forget Lavi my innocence have that ability to send people to different places sending us to HQ wouldn't be to straining either." I said beaming towards him. "Well I am not going anywhere with the likes of you." Leenalee said sounding very stuck up and bitchy as usual. "Well Ms. Lee I never said _YOU_ had to come you can go home on the boats tomorrow while the three of us can head back." I said in the same tone she had. All she did was look away like a bitch, while Allen and Lave sweat dropped. "Leenalee it would probably be best for all of us to get back as soon as possible, and Komui would be worried if you didn't get back soon. She glared at me then looked at Allen. "You're right Allen let's go back. Lavi you two can head back together Allen and I will head back on a boat."

**Allen POV:**

What's Leenalee doing we need to head back as soon as possible; we don't have time to wait till tomorrow. "Leenalee lets just go with them now, what will happen if we get to Florence to late because of this." "It won't happen Allen we'll get there in time." Ren said smiling. "Innocence activate. Feathered flight." In a matter of moments we were engulfed in a shroud of feathers flying through the air. In a matter of moments we saw the island and were at the front gate. "Ren next time you do that give me some warning…" Lavi said falling over as Ren ran to his side. "You have really gotten the hang of your innocence now huh Ren?" I asked looking as she helped Lavi up. "Not really just some basic things that I didn't even know I could do in the first place." "Gatekeeper let us in please." I said walking up to the front entrance. "Prepare to be scanned, scan complete please enter." We all walked into the main halls going to the living quarters. "LEENALEE!" Coming from around the corner came Komlin the fourth with Komui on his deck. "What is that?!" Ren and Lavi both asked as Komlin came closer to hitting us. "Alright good night Komlin." I said as I sliced through Komlin just before it hit us. "Shall we go then?" I asked as I turned around to a stunned Lave and Leenalee, for some reason Ren was laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAH! Wow Komui you sure had that one coming! Alright let's go." After that strange outburst she returned to her stoic and uncaring side as she walked ahead of us as we made our way to our rooms.

"Moyashi what are Ren and Lavi doing here?" I turned around to see Kanda walking out of the cafeteria drawing Mugen. "If you hadn't noticed we're in an emergency so we had to get back as soon as possible. There is going to be a massive akuma swarm in Florence in a few days. Course I wouldn't expect someone as slow as you to understand." I said turning back around to walk with the others. "What was that you arrogant ass?" Kanda said turning me around and pulling me by my collar. "I was just saying that your brain capacity is for to week to comprehend the matters at hand, and since your last mission was a failure…" "I'm sorry…" We both turned around to see Ren with a dark gloom cloud above her head. "That's not what I meant, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to get away from Kanda's grasp. "I'M SORRY YU!" Lavi said running to hug Kanda but was pushed away. "God Allen be more sensitive to a girls feelings, don't go saying things out of rage! Come one Ren we're leaving." Leenalee grabbed Ren's arm and walked off with her following suit as we all watched them walk away. "I thought Leenalee didn't like her?" Lavi asked staring in the direction they left in. "Yeah so did we…" Was all me and Kanda could say. 'I don't get how girls think.' I thought as I started off towards the cafeteria.

**Ren POV:**

I walked behind Leenalee very confused about what the hell just happened. "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like me." I asked as I pulled my arm away from her grasp. "Well you aren't my favorite person but it was your first mission and most missions don't go the best way for us most of the time. Besides when you get Allen and Kanda in the same room the insults sometimes end up hurting other people." 'I have a feeling this was planned.' I started to walk more slowly behind her for caution that she might try to attack me. We walked in silence until we got to Komui's office. As we walked inside all we saw was pitch black. "Maybe he's still unconscious?" I asked we sat down on the couch in the room after turning on the lights. Suddenly the lights turned off again and both of us were lifted off the couch by a giant metal claw. "Leenalee!" There was Komui with Komlin the fifth holding us in midair as he cried about how worried he was.

"Anyway Komui we need to get our innocence checked right?" I asked when he finally stopped crying, and put us down. "Yes, the task at hand with cause great strain to yourselves and your weapons. So I suggested that you come back right away to see if they are damaged at all, and I wanted to see Leenalee's cute face but…" "I knew it brother you're always so bothersome." They're fighting again… "I'm gonna go wait outside." I said as they bantered back and forth. When I got into the hall I saw Kanda leaning against the side wall. "What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to stay in Drachen Nebel and rest." He started toward me looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kanda-kun but it was an emergency and I feel fine now I just can't use so much energy in one fight for too long is all. Since my attacks are area and arial they take up quite a bit of stamina." I said as I back up into the wall as he kept advancing until he was directly in front of me inches away from me pinning me in place by putting his arms on both sides of the wall behind me. **( I suck at these scenes) **"That's not the point if you pass out in Florence then we won't be able to help you, what were to happen if the akuma got to you before I did?" Nothing… they would sense I'm Noah but can't say that Damnit! "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You won't need to worry, and if I'm really in trouble I'll fly to a safe spot and rest for a bit." Staring at him now I noticed how warm his eyes were, how they shone a beautiful midnight blue that just hypnotized me. Drowning me in their gaze. I felt the distance between us start to close as we both leaned into one another, lightly pressing my lips against his as the gap finally closed. My eyes slowly closing as we both leaned into the kiss. Then the door to Komui's office opened. Fuck….

**I know I suck at life for not updating this story in forever but I was stuck majorly on this one so yeah but the fifth chapter will be up hopefully in a few days when I finish my OHSHC chapter and my Reunion chapter 7 for both so yeah night and most likely Kanda will be the main love interest that will be pursued. Not really because as you can see he doesn't hate Ren but isn't quite sure yet and you'll all see why soon enough. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello here is chapter 5 for Silent lotus and I would like to note I do not own man and never will even though I really want it. Sadly it shall never be mine but this story and my OC are. I am really sorry if the characters are OOC but with some they are hard to pin point their exact characteristics and reactions I am also sorry I have been away from my computer for a while and I couldn't write for a while. So yeah R&R please!**

**Komui POV:**

"Ren we need to…" I walked outside my office door to see Kanda had pinned Ren to a wall, her eyes were wide as saucers when she saw I came out of the room. "What's going on here?" I asked seeing as how they were pressed against each other so they were doing something. "Uh we… were uh. Nothing!" Ren said as she grabbed Kanda and started running. "Well this is interesting Komlin the sixth come here and follow them!" I commanded as Komlin rose out of my office and flew in the direction Ren had run. "Brother what's going on and were did Ren go?" Leenalee asked walking out after Komlin. "My darling baby sister does not need to know the details. Just know something very interesting is going on here." I smiled as I walked back into my office with Leenalee.

**Ren POV:**

"Where are we going?" Kanda asked as we sped through the halls (more like he was being dragged) of the orders base. "I'm sorry Kanda-kun but when Komui came out I panicked." Kanda stopped dead I his tracks and his face flushed leaving a light rosy color on his cheeks. "We should head back since we have a long day tomorrow he said now dragging me along keeping his head down so I couldn't see a blush that was obviously there. I stopped and pulled him into a wall alcove covering his mouth with my hand as Komlin rolled by looking for something (us). I realized how close we were again and I felt heat rush to my face as I stared up at him. He was against the wall and I was pressed up against him due to our lack of space. He peaked out of the alcove and saw Komlin was gone and started to move. "Please don't can we just stay like this a little longer?" I asked him looking up into his eyes. He only nodded and turned away from my view. I listened to his heart beat as we stood there in silence Komlin made its way around again not noticing us as it passed by. Lifting me up bridal style he started off towards the rooms. "K-kanda-kun what are you doing?!" I felt myself turn around fifty shades of red as we made our way up the stairs. "I can walk by myself you don't have to carry me and I'm probably heavy." I said suddenly feeling very self-conscious. 'Why is my heart racing?'

After we got outside my room he set me down opening the door and pushing me in quickly following. "Kan-mmmphh!" His hand was covering my mouth and he was motioning for me to be silent. I listened carefully and heard Komlin outside roaming the hall. Once we heard him pass Kanda let out a deep sigh. "Stay here for the night in the morning well both head down to Komui's office and destroy those damed robots of his." He said as he walked towards the door. "Wait if Komlin is still outside won't it alert Komui?" I asked getting up and walking over to him by the door. "If it is it'll live a short life." Fire burning in his eyes. "Alright well have a good night and thanks for earlier… I guess." As I closed the door behind him my back sliding down till I was on the floor I could still feel my cheeks burning. 'Why do I feel so strange when he's around?' I thought as I got ready for tomorrow. " I hope no one is at tomorrow's attack if so I can't stop them from hurting the exorcists till I'm done.

**~Ren's dream/ vision: Arc of the Earl~**

"Lord Earl~!" Road said running into the dining room of the mansion followed by Tyki. "Yes my precious Road?" He said looking at her from his typical seat at the table with the others in their normal places. (_italics are Ren's thought in the dream_) "Heheheh I got to see Ren today! And the best part is the exorcists have no idea that she's one of us!" _'Well of course I'm not going to blow my cover you moron!'_ "Road that's wonderful how is she doing I miss her so much since she gone." _'You never let me leave my room unless you wanted to know things about the exorcists…' _ "She's fine but she helped the exorcists escaped when I started to attack them, Earl what if she messes up?" Road asked as she sat down next to Tyki. "She won't mess up Road so shut up!" David stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "Calm down David, and Road please have more faith in Ren she is my granddaughter after all. I am sure that she will be fine and if she fails then we can always find her again after her punishment." _'Is he going to kill me if I fail?!" _ "But my lord Ren is not like the rest of us as she is a Noah she cannot reincarnate herself once she is dead she is just like a human but with our power." Lulubell interjected as she lapped up more milk from her bowl. "Was that it? Oh well her punishment won't be that bad but possibly not fatal."

**~Time skip~**

I woke up after seeing what was happening back at home. 'Alright Grandfather you wanna play that game then fine just don't be for mercy when I come for you.' I got up not wanting to deal with anything at the moment when someone knocked on the door. "What?!" I yelled as I opened the door really pissed off I was being disturbed. Looking in the door Kanda was looking away beat red when I looked down I realized I was only in my bra and under ware. "Get ready we have to get going the akuma are on the move." "Right." I closed the door heat rushing to my cheeks. Grabbing my black short shorts and a black half top with my exorcist jacket buttoned at the top so it was half way opened, I walked out and walked to Komui's office slamming the door open glaring as everyone just stared at me. "Hey Ren is something wrong?" Allen asked getting up to let see if I was alright. "Hey angel what's with the clothes?" Lavi asked noticing what I was wearing. "I'm fine Allen. And Lavi it's none of your business and angel?" "What you have wings don't you." I glared at him Komui we need to talk."

He grimaced at my words as everyone saw a dark aura seeping off me (just like Allen's dark side). "What is it you all need to get going the akuma are starting to assemble… and I don't think this can wait can it." I shook my head and all he did was frown. "It can't but neither can the akuma attacking Italy in a few hours, also I would like to discuss this matter with you privately, as for getting to Italy we can leave now." I said summoning my innocence. "No way am I doing that again!" Leenalee shouted and looked like a bratty little girl in doing so. "Fine then get left behind then I could care less who goes or not as long as I get to kill some mother fucking akuma and piss the Earl off then I'm on board with leaving as soon as possible." I said letting some of my anger seep into my voice to show how pissed I was. Everone except for Kanda and a steaming Leenalee sweat dropped. "Yes Leenalee stay with your big brother!" Komui said putting her into a death grip hug. "We're leaving now." I said as a circle of light surrounded the room slowly engulfing us as I stared at the annoying girl in the room to get an answer from her. "Fine I'm coming…" She looked utterly defeated as I got us to Italy.

When we got there the akuma had just started to come over the horizon of the ocean and hills in the distance for my view it looked like around seven to eight hundred level one and around three hundred level two, and most likely the Earl has given my dear family each a card with an exorcist that he wants killed. I was still raking my brain for answers from this morning when my train of thought got interrupted. "Ren, we need to split up to help the finders fight the akuma. We need you to go to the south side of town and hold the fight there, if you need help send a signal into the air and someone will be there to help same goes for everyone else." Allen said taking command of the situation as the akuma drew closer. "Alright, good luck everyone and let's hope we all make it back to headquarters." I said before flying off.

I had just found a group of finders preparing their weapons as we saw the akuma a few miles out at sea. "Everyone get ready we have only a few moments before hell breaks loose!" I yelled as I flew into the air summoning several crystal feathers. As the first wave of akuma send a barrage of bullets towards us. I flew out of the way just in time as I watched several finders get shot and disappear. Before I can return my attention to the oncoming attackers something knocks me out of the sky and I go crashing down to the ground with its weight on me. "Lookie here I caught a little birdy." Looking up I saw Skin about to rip my throat out. "Wow Skin good to see you again I see you got even more stupid from the last time we saw each other. You would really go and attack my? Even though you know I have people to back me up here and that I am stronger than you?" I asked venom dripping into my voice as he stared at me still not recognizing who I was. Before he or I could say anything else a gun shot was heard and Skin went flying. "You okay Ren?" I smiled when I heard his voice; I had missed him so much in the last couple of weeks since I left. "I'm fine David."

**What's gonna happen now when am I going to write the next chapter despite my bad writers block? How do you all like it so far? Do any of you want to be in the story? All these questions but seriously if you want to have your character in this story then send me some things about them. I know it might make no sense but I was thinking about it and it would be fun to have some more characters in the story that aren't mine or the actual authors, also I wanna see where my mind takes me when I have a new toy to play with. Here are the things you need to fill out:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair/eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Describe the characters personality:**

**Describe what the character looks like (height, clothes style, ect.)**

**Status (Exorcist, finder, average person, Noah):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationships with the characters: (here is a list)**

**Ren (if you want to have some kind of back story to add to the back story that is still unraveling):**

**Allen:**

**Kanda (even though no matter what he is my characters love interest)"**

**Lavi:**

**Leenalee:**

**Komui:**

**The Earl:**

**David:**

**Jasdevi:**

**Road:**

**Tyki:**

**Other characters I am too lazy to list:**

**Well that's the list but feel free to add more things also I got this idea from a few stories and if you do send my your character tell me how you want then introduced like if we find them along the way or you are one of the many exorcists that we don't know of. Or maybe more members of the Clan of Noah survived because to be realistic there had to have been more than 14 members of a clan I mean aren't clans normally bigger? Or maybe we have you as a finder for a later on mission. And I know this is really long and no one really like reading these after chapter things but I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers for supporting this story, when I first started I thought like 'Oh no what if it sucks, and what if no one likes my story.' And it was really inspiring to have people like my stories and to have people follow them and all that. I also am really happy I got to make some friend in this site the Sparklefaith and Deathdagirl they have been a real great help to me and have inspired me to like keep doin this and I really am happy you all like this and if you are reading my other stories then I am happy you like those as well. I really need to stop getting emotional after every chapter no one likes that. *face palms*I am stupid anyway thanks again Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 7 of Silent Lotus and I have to give a special thanks to ScarletDaggerWolf97 and ScreamOfTruth for their OCs that sound awesome and will be like my characters friends and she will not be a loner Oc in this story XD Here ya go 3**

**Ren POV:**

David walked up to me offering his hand to help me up, which I gladly took. What I wasn't expecting was for him to pull me into an embrace staring into his eyes as we stood there like the freaks we were. "Did grandfather give you another 'exorcist-to-kill-card' again?" I asked as I rested my head on his chest (he is taller than me) as I felt him tense. "Yeah, doesn't he always? So how are things on your end?" He asked loosening his grip to we could look at each other. "Fine so far, but what I really want to know is why Skin attacked me a few minutes ago." I stated bluntly staring at the pile on the floor that is Skin. He chuckled and pulled me into another hug before letting me go. "It's Skin what else do you expect you were attacking akuma so he probably thought you were on their side." He said with a shrug. "I saw that whole scene last night at the house, his plan on if I fail this mission."

I watched as he stared at me in shock. "Look he didn't mean it or I don't think. He's always talking about how you're the most important thing to him and all." I scoffed and turned my back to him. "The only thing that's important to him is changing the world in 'our image'. What is 'our image' David? How long have I lived and I was never told what our goal was. Burn the world and rebuild it from the ashes? Turn all into akuma?" "Look I know you are confused but that's only because of the order once you're done you can come back everything will be aright we can be too." 'Great he's going all sap on me again.' "That's not the point I have been alive for centuries locked up in that room searching for dark matter and exorcist to help the 'cause'. Look I know it's still early to say this but I'm starting to rethink my loyalties." I said as I looked at him his eyes showing worry and betrayal.

"You can't do that to me Ren what else will I." I cut him off before he could say much else. "David I'm sorry but this isn't up for sicussion I have made up my mind that unless I have seen a good aspect of grandfather's plan I am an exorcist." He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. 'Wow David isn't having it huh Ren?' I heard a strange voice in my head that wasn't mine. 'Wisley? Why are you here I thought you hated the battle field.' I thought not taking my eyes off David. 'Dropping something off, but if you decide to kill him let me watch you do it slowly.' I could see the sadistic smile on his lips as he flew away. 'Weird.'"Look I know what your thinking but he doesn't care about me all he cares about are the original 14 not me and not well." I broke his grip on my I started walking off to help the others, leaving him stunned and unable to move. Summoning my wings I took one last look at him. "Good bye David." I said as I flew off to deal with the hell spawn known as my grandfather's babies.

Flying up I saw several explosions to the east of the city as well as the other directions, I took a glance to the horizon of the ocean only to see tens of thousands of akuma coming towards the city. "Damn it." I swore under my breathe as I flew into the crowd of akuma attacking them as I went. Just as I was about to send another shockwave into the giant mass of oncoming akuma a large black blob came and destroyed ten with each claw? As it came next to me I saw it was a giant black crow it an uncharacteristic white cross on its forehead. It's silver eyes borrowing into mine before the akuma started shooting in our direction. Both flying out of the way before one of my wings got clipped by a remaining bullet sending me to the ground. "Aright no more playing around." I said as I sent a powerful shock wave over 100 miles destroying any and all akuma caught in the blast (all in the area and coming).

Upon standing I felt light headed grabbing onto the wall for support as I felt the Raven land next to me slowly changing into a large black orb with shades in it. Emerging from the mass was a girl around my height with long black hair with red streaks, she was wearing long tight black pants with high heeled black boots, a long sleeved black shirt and black leather fingerless gloves. With the exorcist jacket like Allen's with the hood. She grabbed onto my arm helping me stand as I heard the others somewhere further in town. "Are you alright?" I heard her say her voice above a whisper as we walked to the center of town. "I'm alright just a bit light headed but I can walk on my own now. What is your name?" I asked cocking my head wincing from the pain the virus held as it spread through my body. Falling onto my knees as pentacles slowly engulfed my body. "Are you alright?!" The girl asked slightly louder than before as she watched the pentacles slowly forming. "I'm fine they should disappear in a matter of moments." After a few more moments the pentacles slowly vanished from my body as the virus was cancelled out by my Noah's blood. "That's impossible you should be dead… the virus it should have killed you how are…" "REN!" I heard Allen and Lavi running towards me as I got up and dusted any dirt off of me. "What?" I asked tilting my head at them as they stopped in front of me staring at the girl I was with.

**Allen POV:**

I looked over at the girl that was with Ren as she stared at me. I haerd Lav I and Ren talking about something but the girl she looks very familiar but I can't place it… "My name is Yizu Zayev Mikoru it's nice to make your acquaintance." Yizu…. Wait YIZU? "Thank you Yizu-chan I wouldn't have been able to defeat the akuma without you." Ren said as she glomped Yizu. "You're welcome but what are the names of your friends?" She asked looking at Lavi and I. "I'm Allen Walker it's nice to meet yo-" "And I'm Laviand might I say it's very nice to mee-" He didn't get to finish because Yizu knocked him out. 'Again Lavi… really?' I thought as I saw him on the floor. "Allen collect him so we can find Kanda and Leenalee and go home." Ren said with a bored expression on her face as she and Yizu started walking towards the center of town. 'Yizu where have you been since I last you?'

**Ren POV:**

Walking into the town square I saw bodies lying in rows across the floor of all the finders that died in the battle. At the top on the base of the fountain were three exorcists' bodies. 'Seems like some people were busy.' I thought as I walked towards Kanda and Leenalee a stoic face as I watched her weep for the loss of her 'family'. 'Wish I could be close to them too… I need to stop grandfather, but I can't tell any of them.' "We should get heading back to headquarters Lavi passed out again so I don't want him to make a fool of himself when he wakes up. Especially not when my patience is wearing with him already , Allen, Yizu were going are you coming or not?!" I asked slightly looking over my shoulder as I saw them rushing to keep up. "Are you okay?" Kanda asked resting a hand on my shoulder for support. "Fine just a bit tired is all. Finder!" "Yes ma'am?" A startled finder asked as he becomes straight as a board. "Will you be okay transporting all the bodies? Or should I bring them back myself?" I asked glowering down at him. 'I really don't want to deal with this I just want to go and hide in my room.' I thought as I waited for him to form a coherent sentence. "We will be fine ma'am please go back to HQ and report to Komui." "Alright be safe and get back as fast as you can."

**Kanda POV:**

'Something's wrong she's acting stranger than usual.' I reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her to face me. "Are you alright?" I asked looking into her eyes that seemed to be full of sadness. She broke loose from my grasp and directed her vision on the floor. "I'm fine… why do you ask?" 'Something is wrong I need to find out what.' "Let's get going Leenalee are you staying here or are you going to be a blubbering mess from now till when we get back?" She asked glaring at the crying girl. "No lets go…" Great now I have to deal with two overly emotional girls and a new probably over emotional girl on the way back… great. After a few moments we were back in headquarters looking around I saw that everyone had left except Ren. "Kanda if Komui asks I'll be in my room for a bit." Great…

**Time skip (Ren POV): **

It has been a few days since the attack on Florence and since then the body count of finders has been going up from all the ones that still need to be recovered and how many couldn't. Our group hasn't really talked and what David says still runs through my mind. 'I can't tell them can I? What would they think of me? If they found out I was a Noah not one of the main 14 but still a Noah I have the powers and blood to prove it just because I can't turn gray…' I walked out of my room to the dining hall for lunch when I saw everyone in the main hall near the underground entrances elevator. "Yo Ren!" Lavi said as he saw me walking towards them. "Hey everyone… is there a new mission?" I asked as they all seemed a bit anxious(even Kanda even if he didn't show it.). "Well actually Allen found out he and Yizu were childhood friends cool right?" I nodded my head thinking back to all the times Road, David, Jasdero, Wisley and I used to play in the garden (well not really playing more like attacking and wounding each other… but.) "Hey everyone I'm back~!" We all turned around to see a girl will long straight dark blue hair and eyes one of which had a light lotus in the center. She was wearing a black halter top and black shorts with the exorcist jacket hanging open. "Kiki!"

**I'M SORRY YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME BUT HERE IT IS KIKI WILL BE IN THE NEXY CHAPTER MORE SO HERE YOU GO I'M AM SORRY I WILL HAVE CHAPTERS OUT MORE OFFTEN BUT I AM TIRED AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL….. SO YEAH.**


	7. Hiatus

Hey guys this is not a chapter and I am really sorry for this and for all the people that have been reading and have bared with my grammatical errors. :'( But I just don't know what to do with this story… this was my first FF and I really do love Kid but think I should have just used the characters already provided from the actual plot because I have no idea what to do next. I am really sorry for all of you that have read and followed the story but I don't think I can continue this, so this will be on hold for some time (like it hasn't already been 3 months). If anyone wants this story just pm me or something or if you have ideas the send them in because I have no idea anymore I am really sorry but I have other stories I will try to update more often but again writers block. So yeah… and I will have more stories coming out Sparklefaith ScramofTruth and I are all working on a collaboration story thing so that'll be coming out on our shared account I will also have a The Wallflower FF coming out when I finish with Silent Lotus and Finding a New Home so look out for those. Ans again I am really sorry but I just don't think I can continue this story. So bye and I am really happy that some people read and enjoyed this story, and again I am so sorry I know this happens a lot and It pisses me off when It happens to stories I like so if you want to send me pm's about how pissed you are go ahead, I feel really bad about this. Thank you again and please look out for my other stories.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello hello hello! I have been away for so looooooooooooong! I am here to announce that this is a new chapter of Silent Lotus! Thanks to ScreamOfTruth and ScarletDaggerWolf97 for sending in their OC's! Thank you! Kay, here ya go!**

**Ren POV:**

"Kiki!" I yelled as I saw her walk through the main doors. She stared at me in disbelief …that is before I tackled her to the floor.

"Ren?!" she asked looking at me like I was a ghost.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back home?" Everyone in the room looked at us like we were crazy as we laid on the floor laughing. After a while we got up and dusted ourselves off stifling giggles.

"I am so confused by who you two are right now…" Lavi said grabbing his head in confusion. It was true that we didn't act like this normally but get us in the same room together and well things change.

"How do you two know each other?" Allen asked a bit confused at the sudden change in character from both girls. Both girls were silent and looked away.

"Well I should go." I said as I dragged Kiki with me. Once we got into my room I closed the door letting her go.

"What's going on Ren I thought the Earl never let you out? And why are you here?" She asked as she leaned on the frame of my door staring at me.

"He wanted me to infiltrate the Black Order, and find the heart if they unknowingly possessed it." She stayed silent. I started to change into my pj's because I was bored and uncomfortable

"Kiki where did you go after you escaped the second time?" She stayed silent and had a far off look in her eyes. I remembered the day she left so clearly, she has so many wounds and she was walking around like she couldn't see anything, she didn't respond to any of us when we tried to call her to come back… then we never saw her again. I couldn't even find her with my dreams. She was silent for a long time.

"Well you're back now right? That's all that matters." I said trying to cover up the awkwardness of this moment. There was a sudden knock at the door as Allen came in, blushing a bit as he looked away from me then I realized that, I was unknowingly changing (Kiki and I used to live together so it wasn't awkward for us).

"Uhm, we all wanted to know if you two would eat with us… so come down if you want." Allen said as he awkwardly closed the door and walked out of the room. We looked from the door to each other and burst out laughing all tension gone.

"HAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Kiki said in between laughs as I fell on the floor clutching my sides because they hurt from laughing so hard.

"Only Allen could possibly do that." I said after calming down a bit but I burst out again, letting tears stream down my face from laughing to hard.

"Oooooh that was hilarious and it would only happen to you too huh Ren?" Kiki said as she kicked me still on the floor, dying of laughter.

"Yup probably, let's go get food I'm hungry." I say stoicly as I walk to the door.

"Ren… you're in a tank top and shorts shouldn't you I don't know, put some clothes on?" Kiki asked as I opened the door looking at her a bored expression on my face.

"Well I live here don't I? Shouldn't I be able to walk around in pj's and eat food?" I ask as I slipped slippers on walking out of the door. She shrugged and followed me out the door.

"You should tell them though Ren they could help us in destroying that bastard." Kiki said low enough for only me to hear as a group of finders walked past. I stayed silent as we walked down to the mess hall. Everyone was sitting together at a table Kanda and Allen arguing, Leena and Lavi just watching. Yizu was nowhere in sight, probably with Koumui. I sighed face palming myself as I walked up to my friends and Leenalee (still don't like her much). Allen stopped and turned beat red when he saw me, Kanda looked bored and went back to his soba, their little argument was officially over thank goodness, I don't think my head could handle them right now. So many questions, what would they think of me when they found out Would I be forced to leave or would they kill me on the spot? Could they accept me?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Lavi picked me up over his shoulder and started running away from Kanda and Allen. Looking at both of them their faces (well more like Allens) were beat red (Kanda just had a slight blush) as I was whisked away (unwillingly) by Lavi.

"After we got out into the main hall Lavi set me down laughing and gasping for breath." I crossed my arms and popped my hip looking at him with a what-the-fuck look.

"Sorry Ren, Allen and Kanda were arguing after you came into the room again, then Allen brought up how he walked in on you changing, so then I might have said something about both of them liking you and they threatened to kill me, and then I took you as hostage!" This was Lavi's face ＼（＠￣

￣＠）／ this was mine (¬_¬). Then he got smacked in the head as I walked back into the dining hall to get food. 'Dumbass bitch does not kidnap me when I want food.' I thought as I got curry and a lot of strange stares from the finders and exorcists in the room. Looking down I wondered what they were staring at, hadn't they ever seen a girl in her pajamas before?

Sitting back down with the group everything went silent as Lavi came back in a large bump on his head as I ate my curry and rice in the silence, Yizu coming in and sitting next to me and Kiki soaking it in. 'This is soooo weird.' I thought as they eyed me (Kanda and Allen not so much they are absorbed in their food).

"So…" Lavi said scratching the back of his neck as he made the tension worse. Kiki elbowed him in the side getting him to shut up.

"REN PLEASE COME DOWN TO MY OFFICE~!" Komui's annoying voice said as it rang through the quiet dining hall. I quietly got up and disposed of my finished meal, leaving the hall in silence.

"Wait Ren!" I turned around to see Allen running towards me red staining his cheeks as he got closer.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about earlier I didn't mean to walk in on you like that, and I apologies, I also wanted to know if you would consider going into town with me tomorrow?" He asked obviously feeling very self-conscious about this, whatever it was.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime… you know if you feel up to it." He asked rubbing the back of his neck the way he always does when he's uncomfortable or nervous. 'Wait did Allen Walker just ask me out?' I thought in my mind but in the back of my mind in the very back the part I never listen to I was freaking out and kinda just geeking over the fact that a cute boy was interested in me. God I hate hormones even if I have been alive for a while now and many boys have been interested (David, Jasdero, random guys in the street.). Not the point anyway.

"Uhm sure yeah why not?" I said before I heard a grunt behind me.

"I know why not because you and I are going on a mission-" Kanda said as he came out of literally know where and scaring the shit out of me. "_together~._"

Did he just say that seductively in my ear? Yes, yes he did. Was I freaking out on the inside? WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?! YESSSSSS YES I WAS!

"Kanda I think she can decide these things for herself and stop hanging onto her like that! Its rude Bakanda!" After Allen said this was when I noticed Kanda had his arm slung around my waist and he was pulling me to him to the point where I could feel his finely toned chest against my body. Now did I like this? Yes sinfully yes. But sadly he let me go, and proceeded to glare at Allen.

"Well I'm going to Komui Allen I think for the good health of both of you, you should come with me and Kanda if what you say is true please go and pack." I said in my usual stoic tone as I dragged a blushing Allen with me.

"Ren~. That wasn't a nice thing to do to Kanda." I heard behind me immediately knowing who it was and who was giggling behind her.

"Kiki, Yizu what the hell are you doing spying on me?" I said turning around to see then both there looking at me boredly.

"We weren't spying we were just walking by and please don't hurt Kanda too much you know as well as I that we will need him in our fight. And sadly she was right, since I can see the future I know that we will have a huge fight our hands very soon and since I told David I was leaving for good I'm pretty sure the Earl is after me.

"Whatever, I need to get to Komui before he starts yelling and then let's loose Komlin what 16?" I said as I turned and waved goodbye to them lazily. Hearing Kiki congratulating Allen on asking me out or something and Yizu just talking to him. What waits ahead for me and the others? And how will I cope if someone I care about dies? Wait care about? Why should I care about them only like Kiki and David right?

'No silly girl. Why must I be so stubborn?' The annoying little voice in my head said.

_What are you talking about? _I asked it as it giggled.

'You don't realize that you're in love with the silent ninja have you?' She asked

_Wait wouldn't that mean that you're in love with him too? _

'Yes but I realized it far before you did.'

_That makes no sense, but okay. And I do not love Kanda I think. Great look what you did now I'm confused!_

'Just think about it alright?' She said as she stopped talking once I got outside Komui's doors. Grabbing the handle I pushed it open and walked in finding Komui sitting quietly looking at a film of me fighting.

"So when were going to tell us you were Noah?" He asked as I stopped shocked at what he just said.

**Cliffy! Sorry it took so long but I have had block and then I was helping Ms. VictoriaKiryu with her story (which I am now co-writing with her). So here is the next chapter not sure when the next one will come out I still have major writers block and Hatsu were is the chapter for our co-writing story! Any way please review and I will definitely have the next chapter out soon XDD LOVE YOU ALL~! BYEZEES!**


	9. Chapter 8

I stood there shell shocked. How on earth did he figure me out? He's going to have me killed isn't he? I wouldn't be surprised... I'm the enemy. But Kiki was allowed to stay alive... I am the enemy of the Earl now, I'd do anything to destroy him. My mind was racing with all the possibilities of my certain doom.

"Did you think that I would figure it out? I did, I do DNA tests on my exorcists and the exchange you had with the Noah Davito was not unseen." He said as he turned to look at me, his face grim.

"I'm afraid that either we find a solution for this or we just might have to send you back to the Earl in a body bag." He said a glint in his glasses so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Then do it right now! It's better for you than having Noah scum around right? Especially the Earl's granddaughter?!" I yelled holding my arms out wide open for an attack.

"Very well then. We'll settle it the messy way then? Komlin execution mode." The next thing I knew Komlin the, I think like twentieth? Was standing over me about to gut me through until it fell into two pieces, felled by Mugen. Komui was smacked on the head by the Black Boots.

"Big brother what are you doing? You can't kill her! We are short handed as it is! And besides, I need more girls here so I don't go crazy!" Lenalee said as she glared down at him.

"What are you all doing? Just let him kill me! I'm your enemy anyway..." I said trying to not look at them.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Kiki's Noah and she's here. So why can't you be here too? We won't look at you any differently." Kanda said a light blush on his cheeks, but he was turned away from everyone else so no one but me saw it.

"You're all either very dense or too trusting... I'm going with both." I said as I looked at them. Then I was glomped and molested by Lavi.

"Aww your so cute when you're thinking we're morons!" He said as he rubbed his face into my chest.

"Get off her you pig!" Kiki yelled as she spin kicked him in the face.

"What are you all talking about?! We can't have Noah in our HQ! This is a on outrage, I-mphhmmph!" Komui started but then his face was covered with Lenalee's boot.

"This was unnecessary for you to do. ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д;)･ﾟﾟ･｡ " Komui said with tears in his eyes as he grabbed his sisters leg.

"I think it was necessary." Allen said a kind but very creepy smile on his face as he looked at Komui, who coward behind his sister.

"The question though is when were you going to tell us?" Lenalee asked as she crossed her arms and looked at me. I sighed before I looked at everyone. Kiki coming closer to me.

"I was going to tell you all when I thought it was the right time. But I only recently detached from my grandfather and his control." I said ashamed as I looked away.

"What are you saying then?" Allen asked coming closer but I shyed away.

"I'm saying I was ordered to spy, and destroy you from the inside, to find the heart if in your possession and destroy it, and..." I started looking at Kanda my eyes showing only pain as my face had a visible frown on it.

"To kill every last one of you and destroy your innocence." I said looking away ashamed as Kiki embraced me.

"So what happened to change your mind?" Lavi asked, looking at me very confused.

"I learned everything I was taught was a lie, everything about the exorcists I was told. Every story, every fight I saw, I always thought you were my enemy that you harmed my family for no reason that you just wanted to destroy us... but after coming here and learning your side of the story, I learned that I was wrong. And I'm sorry for that, I truly am. I'm the one who, whenever any of you were away from HQ, would tell my grandfather to send Akuma. When he needed more dark matter I found it so he could make his Akuma. I was a tool, being used for an evil plot I was lied to about." I said shaking with anger and fear but my face remained stoic, except for my eyes which were showing my pain for hurting them.

"I think I should take her to her room..." Kiki said as she led me out of the room.

"No, I'll go." Kanda said his his emotionless face was plastered on but I could tell he had hundreds of questions.

"Wait, before anyone goes anywhere, has anyone ever noticed that Kiki and Kanda look a lot alike?" Yizu said squinting her eyes and looking at them closely.

"Now that you mention it..." Lavi said followed by a chorus of yeah's or mhm's.

"No, we don't." Kanda deadpanned as Kiki stayed silent as I was being pulled out of the room.

Kiki Pov:

After everyone left the room I looked over to Komui .

"If you want answers then conduct a blood test on Kanda and I." I said before walking out of the room to Ren's room.

"Wait Kiki, if you don't mind, I would like to get those samples from you now." He said as I was almost halfway down the hall. 'Stupid man…' I thought as I walked back to his office and let him draw a little amount of blood. He went and put it through a machine then proceeded to call Yu back up here

Ren Pov:

Kanda and I walked in silence as we passed the many corridors to my room. I couldn't look at him, and from what I could tell he was just thinking… I mean it was a lot to take in at one time. We stayed in a awkward silence until we did actually reach my door I was about to go in but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I was turned around to see Kanda's eyes covered by his hair.

"Why did you hide it from me? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he looked at me eyes showed nothing same as his facial features.

"I was worried that you would all have me killed… selfish I know but, I was really starting to like you guys… some more than others." I said looking down my bangs over my eyes.

"KANDA COME TO MY OFFICE!" Komui said over the loud speaker. Kanda sighed and started walking off. Well that was… erm… I went into my room and closed the door lying on my bed. I think it was not more than ten minutes later when I heard Kanda's door open then slam closed as well as a series of curses before silence.

I fell asleep not really caring about anything, though my dream was a bit disturbing….

_~Dream XD ~_

_I woke up in a dark room, looking to have not been touched in a few months? Looking around I saw it was my old room in the manor… the sight of it made my skin crawl. The door opened and Road walks in looking sad, and pissed. She goes around my room grabbing things then tearing them to shreds. She then starts to morph into David who is trashing things._

"_David get out of there!" Jasdero yelled as he opens the door. None of them notice me…_

"_I will destroy this place if it's the last thing I have to do!" He said starting to come near my bed before Jasdero grabs his arm becoming uncharacteristically serious._

"_Lets go the Earl wishes to see us…" He says dragging his brother out of the room. _

_Weird…. _ I think as I wake up, a knock at my door sounding.

I get up and open it to see Allen there looking a bit shy.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come with me down to the training rooms…?" He asked scratching the back of his head looking away.

"Sure let me go change and then we can go…. Can you wait out here for like one minute?" I asked as he nodded I went to my dresser and tossed on an old shirt and shorts before tying my long black hair up in a pony tail. Walking out of the room and nodding to Allen to go.

"I WANT EVERYONE THAT WAS IN MY OFFICE A LITTLE WHILE AGO BACK HERE!" We heard Komui yell over the intercom again… sweat dropping we shrugged and went back to the elevator to head downstairs… again.

**Kanda POV:**

'What now? That idiot better have a good reason calling me down there again… It's the third time today…' I thought as I opened my door and sighed before walking out into the hall. Looking on ahead I saw Ren walking along with… Moyashi? Again…how many times do I have to hint that she's off limits.

"Mhmm….. yeah I wonder…..-giggles-." Oly hearing a bit on their conversation and really only listening to Ren, O got me more aggravated than I was before. Why does she have this effect on me? And the kiss earlier… I wasn't thinking properly, it felt strange though I've only felt that with one other person…. Alma…. Where are you?

"Oh hey Kanda I thought I sensed you behind us." Ren said as she stopped in the hall looking at me a small smile on her face.

"Hnn." Was all I could say in response, I glared at Allen as I passed him grabbing Ren's arm as I did so and pulled her along.

"O wowowowowowoooooowwwwww~ Kanda that kinda hurts. " I turned to her and letting her go letting worry show in my eyes as I looked at her. She had a small tear on her eye as she rubbed her arm and head?

"You got my hair in that hold too, it hurt…" She said rubbing away the small tear she had, sighing I put my arm around her saying I'm sorry.

"Lets go." Allen said as he started ahead, I could feel the jealousy coming off him. Sorry Moyashi but I won't let you get her easily.

**~ In the office~**

"What is this all about?" Kiki asked arms crossed as she leaned against a pillar in the room, standing next to Ren I glared at him as he looked from me to Kiki.

"Well I have some shocking news… from the tests I ran earlier I have discovered that Kanda and Kiki are…. Blood related. How that's possible I have no clue…" The room was silent and I could feel the eyes on me. I looked at Ren and Kiki but the two didn't seem fazed… why- they knew.

"I don't know how that's possible! I have no living relatives, I don't even remember having a sister, I barely remember my own parents." I said coolly, I needed answers.

"That's awesome Yuu has a sister and she is totally my type! If we got married I would be related to Yuu to~!" Lavi was screaming, and had flowers floating around him.

"I never suspected that she would be his sister… but now that I think about it… they are both alike and they look similar too." Moyashi stated having a hand on his chin as he looked between us. Smacking him in the head I turned to Kiki and glared at her.

"How long have you known and how are you even alive?"

She looked at me a bit puzzled before smirking.

"I've known since the moment I met you, and I'm a Noah remember? I can live for years… though as for you I have only an idea how you are alive…." She says as she looks away shrugging, Ren sighed before going up to her and tapping her shoulder whispering something… They know something else that they won't tell.

**Okay that's the end for this chapter sorry it sucks I still have writers block but I like this story far more than my other two. Though I still need to write more for my Ouran one…. Not sure how to make it go though not sure for this one either… Hey I know! If you all have ideas them please pm them to me or review them so I can get an idea on what you guys want and how you want this story to go! KAY? M'KAY! BYE BYE FOR NOW **


End file.
